


What Comes After

by Immortalis



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Tried, I am trying but I need some pointers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, plot maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalis/pseuds/Immortalis
Summary: I saw the ending for Aaravi where she asks you to wash her back and I was bored so now this exists, it's probably trash but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Preview:_

" _Wait what?_ " Was about all that was going through Oz's head when he had heard Aaravi ask for him to wash her back. 

He of course didn't say it aloud as he wasn't going to pass this up, the opportunity to wash the back of the person he had been pining for _constantly_ since they met at Spooky High (Where he ended up helping her with getting a fairy therapist weirdly enough), and also because, y'know, _horny_.

What he did actually end up saying in response to her was something along the lines of 'of course' but it ended up sounding more like he was having a stroke. 

And if he had any idea of what was actually coming after that wash then he'd have probably physically disintegrated right then and there.

* * *

**Earlier:**

_"OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck_ _OhFuck WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!_ " Oz thought to himself admiring her from behind,

Her tight clothing showed off the curves of her ass and her beautifully muscular thighs,

The one woman that Oz had liked for about 8 months now was bending over in front of him in really, _really_ tight clothing that left almost nothing to his imagination.

She was wearing some actual 'Yoga Armour'; back when he was asked to help her with Yoga at Monster Camp so she could beat Scott and Polly he honestly had had no idea what Yoga Armour was supposed to be, he kind of just went with it hoping it would go well and that she'd see him in a better light, safe to say he hadn't expected it to exist.

They had looted it from a dungeon a month or two ago, it was basically just a whole suit of skin tight cotton, clinging to her and her every crevice, well, most of them at least.

Safe to say it was making Oz's knees weak.

* * *

Aaravi was quite enjoying Yoga, it always helped out with her anger management greatly and would help her feel zen, the other thing she also enjoyed about it was how good she was at it and how she was _totally_ winning at it, " _SUCK IT SCRUBS!_ " She thought thinking of everyone who wasn’t as good at Yoga as she was.

Either way, as much as she enjoyed it, she was in the mood to go and dive down a quick dungeon and then get back to the tavern hastily as she had been needing to have a bath because she hadn't gotten the chance yesterday as there were no nearby rivers or taverns or anything while they were out adventuring. She stood up straight and looked behind her only to see Oz looking at her intently as if he was concentrating really hard, she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face asking, "Anyone in there?"

One of Oz’s Phobias quickly jumped up to his shoulder and did a little screech that was basically the equivalent of an eldritch dog whistle (i.e: only eldritch beings being able to hear it), making him quickly snap to attention which in turn also caused him to notice how close she was to him, so close he could almost...

No, no he couldn't.

* * *

As Oz readied the bath for her, a task she'd normally do herself, he started to think, why was he still pining for Aaravi even when he knew his feelings were unrequited? well, at least he had assumed they were unrequited, I mean who would want to date him? He wasn’t exactly easy on the eyes, he wasn’t that bold, hell, he wasn't even charming or that smar-

He didn't really get any more time to keep insulting himself as Aaravi had kicked open the door to their room in the tavern while grinning like a madwoman, she was dressed in her Slayer outfit, hauling in a big bag of loot and a few smaller bags of materials she had found while doing a dungeon dive, he saw a few spider eyes and spider glands amongst more interesting things like a frost atronach's tooth and the talon of the majestic 'WTFIsThat! Bird'.

He also noticed a smaller bag that seemed to be tied up, he went over to pick it up so he could help Aaravi divide up the loot but she blocked his path to the bag while motioning for him to go back to setting up the bath for her, he obliged not wanting to be on the other side of her sword, y'know, the pointy bit.

* * *

Aaravi lowered herself into the steaming hot bath, she was stripped naked and was really looking forward to just relaxing for a little while, along with also getting herself cleaned of all the gunk that had gotten onto her in her dungeon diving escapade, the blood that had gotten onto her was giving her a +3 Bloodthirster Stat boost so she didn’t mind it that much compared to the dirt and whatnot.

As soon as she felt the water fully envelop her, she unwound, though there were still spots of tension she’d have to deal with on her back, along with the fact it would just be harder to clean her back as she couldn’t reach every single spot all that well... 

She looked around the room for anything that could deal with this newfound issue, when Oz caught her eye, he was looking away from her so as to give her ‘privacy’, even though she had told him multiple times she did not care if he saw her naked, and he was reading a book they had picked up a few days ago, ‘The Tale Of Witches’, it was a large book and talked about the history of witches and how they came to be, she didn’t care much for it but Oz, being the huge dork he was, had decided to read it.

Amongst other things though she still needed something to make it easier to wash her back and she realised that as Oz seemed to not be doing anything really important, _he_ could help her.

”Hey, Oz?” She called trying to get his attention, which worked,

”Yeah?” He asked,

”Can you wash my back?” She asked with a slight reddish hue painting her cheeks, ‘ _Probably because of the hot water, it must be giving her a fever’_ , Oz thought when he caught a glimpse of her face in a nearby mirror, it's not like there could be any other possible reason, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need to tinker with this chapter probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b a t h

" _Wait what?_ " Was about all that was going through Oz's head when he had heard Aaravi ask for him to wash her back. 

He of course didn't say it aloud as he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up, the chance to wash the back of the person he had been pining for _constantly_ since they met at Spooky High (Where he had ended up helping her with getting a fairy therapist weirdly enough), and also because, y'know, _horny_.

What he did actually end up saying in response to her was something along the lines of 'of course' but it ended up sounding more like he was having a stroke. 

* * *

Oz fiddled around with the clasp of the bag that they stored their cleaning supplies in, messing up a few times because of how jittery he was after hearing Aaravi's request, she had asked if he could wash her back, and he was pretty sure that he had a heart attack as soon as he heard her question. His heart rate definitely shot up to somewhere in the hundreds per second mark, that's for sure.

He finally got the annoying clasp to open and went into Aaravi’s pocket of the bag. He saw a multitude of things: various stat boosting soaps, exfoliation boosting loofahs and quick dry towels, amongst other things. He delved into the infinite and unorganised pocket of the bag that was Aaravi’s until he found what he was looking for, her somewhat prized hygiene kit of +5 cleanliness, exfoliation and vibrancy. She normally used this set of tools when she wasn’t looking for a concentrated boost to her stats and instead just a general all round boost.

He quickly got them out and brought them closer to the bath so he could reach them better, by now the steam from the bath was filling the room with the candles being the only source of light, the candles themselves were surprisingly actually casting a lot of light, with most of the large tavern room (that Aaravi and Oz had rented out for the week) being visible enough for him to see the outlines of most objects and some vague details, this meant he could still see Aaravi’s wet back as she was right next to the torchlight, he could see her shoulder blades, her strong shoulders and her soaked hair splayed over her back all too well.

”Oz? Can you get over here and wash it already?” She asked him a bit impatiently while cracking an eye open at the mirror opposite her which displayed both of their reflections,

”Of course, sorry, I’m just getting all the stuff ready.” He replied hoping she hadn’t noticed his downright obnoxious staring.

Aaravi just smirked and looked back at Oz saying, “Really? I thought you had just liked what you were seeing? Guess not.” Oz sputtered a bit and tried his best to form a coherent sentence but all that came out was a very irregular sounding no and him becoming a blushing mess, Aaravi smirked harder at this and held back some giggles, she’d tease him more later, but right now... “In all seriousness I do really need you to wash my back Oz.”

Oz replied with a quiet “Yep” and noticed that Aaravi had closed her eyes again and had gone back to relaxing in the tub.

He supposed this was her go ahead to do his one, singular job of washing her back.

* * *

Oz sat down and, with his hands shaking slightly, picked up the soap and put it’s golden strawberry scented goodness onto his hands and rubbed it between them. 

He looked upwards and took a breath in, for the love of the void he hoped this would go well and that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself and seem like a disgusting creep.

He placed his soap lathered hands onto Aarav’s body and started to rub, up and down along her shoulder blades, diagonally on the back of her shoulders and neck, he got soap everywhere he could to make sure she got cleaner than a hospital room that was recently sanitised, a human one to be specific, monster hospitals could be filthy depending on what the patient was.

He stopped lathering soap onto her and started to stand when,

”Do you mind if you do my hair too, Oz?

Oz was a bit better at agreeing “Mhm” this time even though as soon as Aaravi had said those words his mind just flatlined from sheer whatever the fuck joy and horniness mixed together would be. He did a little cheer in his head and went over to the sink to rinse off his hands of soap.

When he had finished rinsing, he went back to where he had been seated a minute or so earlier and sat down once again, Aaravi already having rinsed off the soap by using the tub water.

He went and rinsed his hands in the sink nearby and got the Shampoo of +5 Vibrancy out. He squirted a small bit of the shampoo onto his hands and rubbed them together again, it was time for the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still being worked on


	3. Chapter 3

_He squirted a small bit of the shampoo onto his hands and rubbed them together again, it was time for the hair._

* * *

_Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in.. brea-_

“Oz could you get to it already? You’ve been sitting there zoned out for a few minutes.”

Oz blinked and realised that he had indeed zoned out for a few minutes as he imagined doing some extremely _graphic_ things with the person who was sat before him. He really needed to find a way to get himself to stop being so horny all the time.

He shook himself out of those thoughts (Not literally as he’d look insane if he did that) and looked over Aaravi’s light purplish hair, he scooted a bit closer and started to get the shampoo into her hair. Not too much or too little in any one area, he rubbed into her silk like hair noticing how smooth it was and making sure the shampoo got everywhere. While doing this he also started to notice that he was quite _enjoying_ washing her hair and that his trousers were suddenly a lot tighter.

He stopped thinking about that and went back to focusing on massaging the shampoo into Aaravi’s scalp for a minute or so more, making sure that the shampoo soaked in well. He could also smell her now strawberry scented hair, which was quite potent and made him feel weak in the knees for the second time that day.

He had basically completely finished putting in all the shampoo he had needed to get in, he was kind of disappointed that it had ended that quickly but at the same time he was kind of proud that he was able to do what was seemingly a good job. 

He stood up and got a few buckets of water, going through the process of rinsing her off, using one hand to pour the bucket while the other hand made sure the water got everywhere so it could rinse her hair properly, in this process he was standing over her and when he ended up looking down to make sure he was doing it right he accidentally saw her breasts which were hidden just under the waters surface, seeing this he could feel the heat literally rush to his face and he looked away quickly, making sure he just cleaned for extra time instead of daring to look to speed up the process and risk being an utter creep.  
  
After did a few finishing touches, he was taking his hands off of her hair when he heard Aaravi mutter something,

“Aaravi? Is everything alright?” Oz ended up asking a bit worried,

”Yeah, it’s just... I feel like I should return the favour, I mean you went through all this effort and you are probably just as dirty as I am after all the adventures and battles... so is it ok if I wash your back in return?” Aaravi replied keeping her head down,

Oz was just completely and utterly dumbfounded at this and stood still a few moments making sure he heard her right before saying a quiet “Yeah” and leaving the room both to contemplate how lucky he was and so Aaravi could change back into some normal clothes in private.

* * *

“Oz, I’m decent, have you got your towel on yet?”

Oz said a quick yeah from somewhere outside the room and waddled in, he was wearing a red towel that the Tavern’s room came with, it was a bit tight for his liking so he couldn’t d much other than waddle around like a penguin, safe to say he was not having fun, Aaravi on the other hand found it hillarious. She laughed for a good minute before finally catching her breath and muttering something quietly under her breath, Oz thought it sounded a lot like she had said “Adorable” but he chalked it up to his imagination.

Aaravi turned around, going to the other side of the room to go into the bag and check Oz’s compartment, she looked for a little bit while Oz was lowering himself into the bath, putting his towel nearby.

He didn’t really have much supplies wise so she ended up closing the bag and going to where he had put down the set of cleaning supplies he had used on her, she picked up the items.

”I’m in” Oz said, Aaravi looked over to him, seeing that he was looking quite relaxed, yet also staring at her quite intently.

She walked up to him and placed the supplies down near the tub, getting behind Oz who seemed to be blushing up a storm. 

She leaned in close to him, so her mouth was right next to his ear, “Whatcha thinking of?” she asked watching Oz’s face grow redder than a cherry, he tried to say “Nothing” but instead it sounded like he was just speaking gibberish, he ended up just closing his mouth and just looked down in embarassment, Aaravi pulled back a little, she would tease Oz a bit more later, for now she needed to actually wash his back and who knows, maybe she could tease him during that too.

Aaravi squirted a bit of shampoo into her hand and rubbed them together

Work.In.Progress


End file.
